


得想办法叫醒那个天道

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 猫科动物都是有起床气的
Relationships: Kagami Arata/Tendou Souji
Kudos: 5





	得想办法叫醒那个天道

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎欣赏夫夫漫才

加贺美新最近很烦恼。不知道是不是冬天到了的缘故，他的恋人起床气愈发严重，已经到了可以把整个家都炸了的程度。

天道总司是一个什么时候都要世界以他为中心转的男人，睡觉的时候当然也是，问题是他起床气大也就罢了，睡眠又很浅。

在那个家伙从巴黎回来没多久他们就同居了，大概因为那个时候还在夏天，这个问题并没有暴露出来。直到某一天凌晨，偶然夜急的加贺美睁开眼睛，发现自己的腰被一只胳膊牢牢扣着，动弹不得。

这个时候如果叫醒他肯定要被挖苦“不要用这种小事打扰我的睡眠”之类的，这么想着的加贺美小心翼翼摸上环在小腹上的手，一点一点悄悄地把天道的手指掰开，再慢慢移下去。

“……干什么？”

有温热的气息吹在他的脖子后面，加贺美吓得立刻站起来，动作太猛一不小心拉到了本来就在情事中酸痛的腰，他呲牙裂嘴地按着侧腹半天直不起身，过了半晌才蹦出一句：“上厕所而已，反应不要这么大嘛……”

借着窗外微弱的月光，他看见床上的那团黑影动了动，从被窝里钻出来缓缓坐起了身，天道的脸侧被窗外透进来的银色描绘出清晰的轮廓，淡淡的光照亮了他的眼睛，行天之道的男人虽然头发一团凌乱，看起来眼睛也半开着，却莫名让加贺美感到背后发凉。

那是他曾经在战斗中见过的天道，像黑豹一样在影子中窥视猎物的眼神。

“我应该有说过，睡觉的时候，不要吵醒我，对吧？”

天道的声线因为半睡半醒显得很慵懒，却迷之带着强烈的杀气，加贺美挠了挠头，“嘿嘿”地应付一声，后退了几步。

“我，我下次轻点……啊嚏！！对不起！外面有点冷，我不是故意——”

“出去了今晚就别进来了，沙发上有毯子。”

天道毫无感情地说完这句话往被子里一卷转头就睡，把加贺美那边的份儿都卷了进来，只给加贺美留了一个冷漠的背影，加贺美有点慌地凑过去，弯下腰小声念道：“抱歉，我真的不是故意的，那个……”

“左拐，门，出去。”

简单干脆的逐客令吓得他立刻“是”了一声狼狈地离开房间，洗手的时候加贺美看着镜子里自己的脸，突然就有点委屈。

“搞什么啊，天道那家伙……莫名其妙，不进去就不进去！”

战神的主人愤恨地跺了跺脚，往沙发上一倒，气鼓鼓地睡了。身上亲热过的痕迹还有点闷痛，这让加贺美觉得更加生气。

这不是翻脸不认人嘛！

他拿起毛毯把自己也卷了一卷，对着天花板诅咒：“天道总司，你明天打鸡蛋没有蛋黄！”

然后一夜无话。

在沙发上睡觉的加贺美当然觉得不舒适，他也没睡好，在沙发上烦躁地滚来滚去，险些一头栽到地板上。加贺美新深吸了口气，又闭上眼睛努力让自己平静下来。

发生什么了啊，天道……是遇到了什么不舒心的事情了吗？

想着想着他迷迷糊糊睡了过去，下次睁开眼睛是被人拍胳膊拍醒的。

“怎么还不起来，我亲手做的早饭要是凉了，那可是世界的损失。”

让他一晚上折腾的睡不好的罪魁祸首抱着手臂站在沙发旁边，半眯起的眼睛里充斥着不满。加贺美愣了两秒钟，赶紧跳了起来快速洗漱坐到餐桌旁，悄悄地观察天道的表情。

天道做的早餐跟以往一样好吃，表情也一如既往的矜持，似是注意到加贺美在看自己，他皱了皱眉头优雅地放下筷子，问道：“怎么了，在看什么？”

“啊……不，没什么。”

“那就快吃，吃完上班去。”

加贺美的目光追着天道将碗放进洗碗池，又追着他回来擦起餐桌，看起来跟以往完全没什么两样，在天道又一次眯起眼睛看向他时，加贺美斟酌着词句开口了：

“那个，天道，昨晚对不起了。是发生了什么事情吗……感觉你心情，不太好？”

“昨晚？”天道拧起眉毛，“不明白你在说什么。”

“哈？”

“还有，现在入秋了，你喜欢睡沙发我不管，感冒了自己想办法。”

“不是，那个……”不是你把我轰出来的吗。

“时间。”天道言简意赅地指了指墙上的时钟暗示同居人，“上头会扣光你工资的，回来别找我哭诉。”

“谁会找你哭啊！”

加贺美完全摸不着头脑，他扭头推开门走上街，后知后觉打了个寒噤。

天道说的对，确实入秋了。

但这个家伙到底是怎么回事？

起初加贺美以为那就是一次偶然的事件，天道可能自己醒了也不好意思，干脆就当作事情没发生，行吧，过去了也就过去了，他加贺美才不会跟区区天道总司计较。

可接下来他才发现，这荒唐的事竟然是个日课，他的苦难才刚开始。

在某天需要早起开会的清晨，他的手机闹铃响了起来，加贺美困顿地翻了个身，心想着再睡五分钟一定起，他迷迷糊糊伸出手去够枕边的手机，在他碰到之前，另一只手从自己的头顶绕过去一把抓起了他的手机。

“天……道……？”

加贺美意识不清地嘟囔着，混沌的大脑还没反应过来眼前发生了什么，只见天道总司摁掉闹铃干脆利落地往空中一甩，他可怜的手机就在空中划过一道优美的弧线落进了门边的废纸篓。

“吵死了。”（うるさい）

他的恋人冷淡地丢下三个音节，留给可怜的社畜一个愤怒坚决的背影。

“等，啊！我的手机……！”

加贺美慌张地捞出自己的手机拿湿纸巾拼命来回擦，幸亏这只是废纸篓，如果丢进日常生活用的垃圾桶里后果不堪设想。

“喂，天……”

看着天道颓然不动的背，加贺美叹了口气，决定先以工作为主。好在手机除了边缘留下了一个裂缝，其他的功能都没什么大碍。

等他值完班回到家的时候，天道已经把丰盛的晚餐放在桌子上了，甚至还是他喜欢的料理。

“怀着感恩的心吃下去吧。”

——这家伙还是一如既往说着让人火大的话。

加贺美满肚子想说的到了嘴边，看到桌上的菜又咽了回去，吃人家东西嘴软，确实也没办法。他瘪了瘪嘴在餐桌旁坐了下来，拿起了刀叉，别扭地道：“别以为这样事情就过去了啊。”

“什么事？”

天道疑惑地看着他，加贺美猛然抬头，但对方的眼睛微微睁大，看起来似乎是真的不知道他在说什么。

“手机啊，手机。”

加贺美拿出手机，指了指边边的裂缝。

“看看这里，虽然不是很明显，下次别这样了。”

没想到天道的表情看起来更加疑惑了，做菜的家主往后一仰靠在椅子上，偏过头：“你是想说，这是我摔出来的……？”

“对啊，今天早上。”

“我怎么会做这么粗心的事情，想想都不可能。”天道反驳，然后，他又像是想到了什么，托着下巴沉思起来，“但你确实没骗我……说的又是真的。”

加贺美听见这句话喜笑颜开，挺起胸得意了起来：“那还真是谢谢你的信任。”

“别会错意，我只是觉得你不擅长撒谎。毕竟你不太聪明。”

于是加贺美觉得几秒钟前还以为这家伙良心发现的自己是个傻瓜。

“真的是这样的话，为什么我完全没有记忆呢……？”

天道自言自语着，加贺美则宽厚地笑了笑，摆出大度的表情：“没关系，我不会跟你计较这点小事情的。”

“那个倒是无所谓。”

“喂！”

懒得理会加贺美的抗议，天道自顾自地沉思了起来，过了半晌，他扭过头问加贺美：“我在摔你的手机之前，发生了什么？”

“啊？”加贺美眨了眨眼睛，回忆道，“早上的时候我的闹铃响了，然后你就突然起身把手机丢了出去——”

“原来如此。”

完美的男人天道总司立刻就想出了个大概，他一脸认真地看向加贺美，开口道：“因为以前没和别人同居过，可能一直都没发现——这种现象，要么是梦游，要么是被强行唤醒的时候我的大脑还没有清醒手机作出的本能举动，从你的描述来看，后者的可能性大一点。通俗地讲，这就是起床气。”

“起床气会把人轰到客厅又忘的一干二净吗！再说为什么是最近才开始的啊！”

“因为天气冷了，哺乳动物要冬眠啊。”

天道总司说的义正言辞，不知道从哪里开始吐槽的加贺美捂住了脸，抓了抓头。

算了，还想着跟他辩论的我太天真了。

“只是老发生这种事情也不好，再怎么说你也算是我恋人。”

“什么叫算是啊！”

“总之先用摄像机观察一晚吧，我先看到情况再想解决的办法。”天道总司理所当然地下了结论。

于是加贺美就被恋人使唤着把一台索尼的小摄影机架在了床旁边，通常跟天道讲道理是不可能讲通的，这个男人跟一般人类的脑子是有点不太一样。所以尽管加贺美觉得卧室里摆摄像机让人很不自在，想着长痛不如短痛就豁出去了。

最大的妥协是至少亲热的时候不开摄像机。

“这部分确实也没用，不录就不录吧，占内存。”天道少有的直接盖章同意了。

虽然天道赞同是赞同了，但总觉得这话哪里听着很火大。加贺美朝他的背影做了个鬼脸，心想干脆诅咒天道下次去小煦家里蹭饭被赶出来比较好。

于是这个夜晚他们日常先是一阵翻云覆雨，然后天道总司毫不受影响地翻个身睡了，只留下加贺美瞪着天花板。

——虽然但是，有个摄像机在旁边就是很令人在意啊！！

时钟走动的机械声在安静的房间里被无限放大。天道确实是不打呼噜的人，虽然钟挂在客厅的墙上，他就是觉得今天的秒针格外吵闹。加贺美脑壳有点疼。

他认真思考自己不如干脆放弃坚持，去沙发上睡算了，然后又在心里骂自己加贺美新啊你咋就栽在这个男人手里了。

算了，栽都栽了，该做的都做了，说这个也没用。

他深深吸了口气，试着努力再次入睡。就在这个时候，摄像机突然亮起了红灯，发出了连续的嘀嘀声。

“诶，啊……什么……？”

加贺美突然意识到自己好像没有给摄像机插上电，备用电池的容量很快就耗完了。他当机立断打算做起来马上关掉摄像机，只是这次，他又晚了一步。

他旁边的男人撑起身体精准地往旁边一扫，一巴掌把摄像机拍到了地上，可怜的小机械在地上滚了一圈，安静下来了。

没准是永久地安静了。

“加贺美，关掉。”

在天道重新睡回去之前，最后的话语磨蹭在唇舌间，一字不漏地落在了加贺美的耳朵里。加贺美半张着嘴巴，大脑当机了几分钟后，他终于忍无可忍地坐起来一把拍在天道的背上。

“这日子过不下去了！！！”


End file.
